AlphaRay
AlphaRay AlphaRay is a distant relitive of Ben 10,000,000. he is an entergetic young fellow many people think he isn't a full human becouse he has snow ehite hair and purpleish eyes. He can be quick to judge other's but protects the ones he loves. He is one of the Last Omintrix helder's and he holds the moast powerfull trix currently in the Multiverse. in A004 AlphaRay's history was uncovered as his brute strength and personalitly came as both his mom and dad died fighting Skull. It also shows how he got the RayTrix, when he was sitting in a tree and a falling metor flew nearby. He often discribes himself "Needing to train to repay for his mistake". He often wonders why he didn't get the RayTrix 24 hours earlyier. Also discribed in A003, was the year Annerversy of his parents death (which is April 12th if you were intrested). Just like Paul in pokemon, he often badtalks Marc (sometimes even calling him Cusswords) and proves he's better with his tatic. In A005 (Get your rotom running) he was seen to hate ghoast for some Mysteryous reason Untill discribed later that Skull himself is a ghoast. RAYTRIX is ray's current omintrix. HISTORY AlphaRay formed the raytrix by costant elvoveing it and he noticed some new things about it. The RayTrix has unlimited alien's features powers ect. Although the Raytrix is capeable of elvobeing, it is still unknown if AlphaRay's Alphatronix will still elvove. It was indentfied that The ray trix once in a blue moon will grow to emnoumus length's. The trix's name comes from Ray's Name. Ray's also learned that he made krellin mad when he upgraded his trix becouse it was sopposed to be perfect. But he learned that things even the AlphaTronix can still me made into More Omintrix's. APPERENCE The colors of it's Hexagon shape are Rainbow colors.still a microchip, but it can come out of the skin when in use and go back into the skin when not in use. in it's watch form it is a miniture version of ben's watch In ben 10 evolutions. it's symbol Yin and Yang spinning in it's circle solwly. it has three buttons on the top of it, a gold diamond shaped one in the middle for selscting an alien (If master controll is unlocked, the helder does not need to use this button). once pressed the watch shulutte pop's up, and a hologram of the alien is showed. spin the sides of the AlphaUniTronix to select an alien, press the shuttlue down and you're transformed. the second button to the right is a black Circle, press this to select a mode. an example would be a mode like Reshuffle. the third button to the left is a white circle this is for useing power's in human form. on one side there is a hole for a lazer, the other side are two spikes that can turn into a blade.There is a Hole On the right to summon the creatures. There is a large blue button on the bottom for Cummuncation, it also has a Red button by it to indify Alien species. Now there is a yellow button to travel between time. It's color code is this, when it is glowing Golden, it's personalitly is talking, White, dna is being Absorbed, Black the Alphatronix is going through evolution mode.Along with the watch it now forms super aormor with the yin ang yang in the center. FEATURES *Has it's own personalitly, a being with infinite Knowlage (he alway's doesent speak) *industructabilitly *Cummanation device *Alien Database *Can turn into, and sample not only Aliens but any species that's not present in the RayTrix's database *Can preform countless upgrades on aliens, combine Aliens (more than 2), can create new creatures *Infine Modes and abilities *Can turn Lifeforms into other Lifeforms (Temporaily or perment) *Gives the user Imortaitly *Comes with aormor that is indestructable *Instead of going through a compliacted process to activate mode/upgredes/unlockables, all the user has to do is press the Button for mode, then when the RayTrix ask's for a code just say Alphatronix code number *Can travel through time (limit is three day's) *Can use powers in human form *All the features of every omintrix *Can summon alien creatures to form an army ALIENS Ray has discovered over 500+ species. The RayTrix has every lifeform into it. For a list on those aliens, Click here OTHER CHARACTERS NinjaKlan Marc the Robot of the law Shu EAPSOIDES FOR THE 5TH SEASON Team Galatic Emerges! The Windworks! Well, Oh well AlphaRay's History: Mt.cornet Get Your rotom Running GodKing Of Melee Category:Humans